With the rapid development of display technologies, large-size display products increasingly become a popular target for people because of the capability of bringing more abundant visual enjoyment for people.
Large-size display panels are generally high in resolution, that is, the quantity of pixels arranged in each row and each column, on each display panel is correspondingly increased, and during display, if only one timing controller is used for driving, the display speed will be well reduced; and charge time for each pixel is correspondingly shortened, which easily causes the display abnormality of the display panel. Therefore, each large-size display panel is usually driven by two or more timing controllers.
Driving by using two or more timing controllers is mainly realized by partitioning a display picture, that is, partitioning the whole frame of a picture, the picture signals of corresponding different partitioned areas are received by each of the timing controllers respectively, thus controlling the display panel to carry out partitioning display on the display picture.
While receiving a corresponding partitioned picture signal, each of the timing controllers calculates an average brightness and the maximum brightness of the corresponding partitioned picture, and provides respective needed backlight brightness and picture compensation values for the corresponding partitioned picture. Because the picture contents of the partitioned pictures are different, the respective needed backlight brightness and picture compensation values which are finally calculated are different. Therefore, the backlight brightness of the whole display panel while displaying the whole frame of picture is non-uniform, thus the picture compensation for the whole frame of picture is non-uniform, that is, the brightness of the partitioned pictures is different from each other, and then an obvious joint or boundary phenomenon occurs among the plurality of partitioned pictures of the whole frame of picture, and the display effect is influenced.
In addition, in the case of the partitioning display above, the plurality of partitioned picture signals cannot synchronously arrive at the respective corresponding display areas on the display panel under the control of the respective corresponding timing controllers, thus the plurality of partitioned pictures of the whole frame of picture cannot be well continued during display, and then the obvious joint or boundary phenomenon occurs among the plurality of partitioned pictures of the whole frame of picture.